Recess: The Next Generation
by cece1090
Summary: So everyone knows the 5th grade kids, but what about after? Sometimes there's more to growing up than getting older and the best friends explore life and maturity together in a wild yet close to home way. Based off Skins UK. Hard T. Lan. Sex. Etc
1. Chapter 1

****Ok so this is something that I've thought about for a while! I love the Recess show and thought it would be fun to write it in a tv show style. This is completely inspired by the UK Skins so if there are similarities that's why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Recess: The Next Generation**

**Pilot: T.J. Deitweiler**

…

Blue eyes stare knowingly at the ceiling, filled with the excitement of the new day. The beginning of Junior year and TJ Deitweiler couldn't be any more confident that at this current moment, because _this _moment is the defining year, the year where everything is changing, to define who he will be till senior year. Everything is hanging on this moment, this day. To spend it with his best friends is more than he can ever ask for, and not to mention the hot clique of all the Ashleys. Having Ashley A's face fixated in his mind, he smirks broadly at the fantasies playing out in his head. Yeah this is year where he will definitely tap that.

Throwing the covers off the bed, he quickly gets up and throws on some clean clothes that are the typical messy yet pulled together. His style is pretty simple, look good. TJ knows what girls like, not as preppy to question your sexuality, but together enough to know what looks good. Of course it's not as if he really needs to clothes to bring in the ladies, his charm and outlandish wit bring him all the justice he needs. Settling for the classic Lacoste polo, and denim pants that hung right off his hips, he ran a hand through his hair and decided he looked good.

Grabbing his stuff, he walks out the door and into the bathroom and brushes his teeth. As he begins to walk out, he hears his dad start yelling his usually morning ritual.

"DOLARES! WHERE THE HELL DID ALL THE BACON GO!" His dad screams rather loudly to which ensues the usual the loud crash and the scream of his mother.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW GARY! MAYBE IF YOU WOULD JUST EAT BREAKFAST WITH THE REST OF THE FAMILY YOU'VE SEEMED TO HAVE FORGOTTEN YOU MIGHT GET A DECENT BITE OF FOOD!" She shrieks back.

Rolling his eyes he walks straight back to his room. There is no way he's going down there. World War 3 has commenced over the last two strips of bacon and eggs. It is the same argument _every _morning.

"DAMNIT WOMAN!" His dad replies. "DON'T I GET ANY CREDIT THESE DAYS? IT'S BECAUSE OF ME YOU GOT ANY OF THOSE DAMN BACON AND EGGS!"

Then the classic incoherent screams starts and things go flying, as little TJ miniature likes to clap his hands and say 'BOOM!'

Chuckling slightly, he opens his window and carefully climbs onto the nearby tree limb, taking great care not to mess up his polo. Slowly climbing down, he hears the argument heating up even more so than one thought possible. As he hits the ground, he stands in front of the big window showing the kitchen. His mom is flalling her arms about in a dramatically wild gesture, her face turning into such an intense shade of red she looks as though she could explode.

"YOU UNGRATEFULY BASTARD!" Molly screams as she hurls the skillet filled with eggs towards her husband.

He just immediately ducks out of the way, shock plastered on his face as miniature TJ claps his hands and exclaims 'Boom.'

"WHAT THE HELL MOLLY! YOU CAN'T JUST THROW POTS OF FOOD AT PEOPLE!" He yells pointing to the skillet.

"IT'S CALLED A SKILLET YOU MORON, Not-

Having enough, he then picks up a stick and throws it at the window. Immediately his parents jerk around with confused expressions on their faces. He just laughs and waves at them, to which his mother waves back enthusiastically before panicking and nearly tripping picking up a piece of toast. As she waves it in front of the window, he just laughs more and walks away. Soon enough the noise is drown out by everything else.

Taking out his phone, he quickly makes a call. It's time to make an impression, and getting his friends in the right mind set is just the beginning of it.

"Hello," a voice says drowsily.

"Good morning Twot head!" He says rather too loudly.

Silence ensues for a moment except the steady breathing on the other end.

"Alright dip shit, how many times have I fucking told _not _to call me that!" The other voice growls out. "And seriously, it's like seven-thirty, what the fuck!"

Chuckling at his friends frustrations he simply smirks before responding. Vince was never one to be a morning person.

"Well seeing as you drive a vagina car, I think the nickname suits you," he says teasingly.

"Ok Man, you know that's not my fault! My mother just doesn't understand male pride," he says harshly.

"Or you're secretly on team men and find the male anatomy attractive therefore actually wanting the Vajaja car and pinning it on your mom," he continues to tease.

"Whatever TJ, I'm hanging the fuck up right now, " Vince says agitatedly.

Laughing into the phone, TJ quickly salvages the moment.

"Just relax man, I'm calling about Gus" he states happily.

"What about him," Vince says.

As he is about to respond, a woman clearly in her twenties smiles seductively, making it no secret she's checking him out. Smirking in return, he relishes how she bites her bottom lip with a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. Too easy.

"Dude he's gay," TJ states as if that's all that needs to be said.

"Yeah so what? When were you ever one to object to being gay?" Vince bites out.

_God, Vince can be so thick sometimes_.

"I don't care that he's gay you idiot," he says while rolling his eyes. "It's just that we have to make sure no one gives him crap this year. The shit that went down last year ain't happening again." He says firmly.

"Oh right, I knew that" the other guy stutters. "Well we'll just keeps that punk-ass Tyler in line, maybe lock him into the janitor's closet a few times." Vince finishes.

"Yeah, or something a little more intelligently significant" TJ replies borderline condescendingly.

"What, you don't like my methods?" Vince scoffs.

"Well as cruel as your methods are my friend, I think we can come up with something more on the lines of total social annihilation" he quips back.

"Yeah well whatever man, I gotta go someone's calling me" Vince suddenly says.

Smirking slightly, he tries to imagine who could possibly be calling him that he would be willing to talk to this early. _It's probably some chick_.

"Who's pretty lady," he says all debonair.

"Uh, um, j- just" he stumbles around.

"Just spit it out Vince!" TJ says.

"Look it's nobody man, lay off. I gotta go, see you in the court yard in a few," Vince says hastily before hanging up.

Shaking his head somewhat, he smiles when he reaches Mikey's house. Not even making it to the front door yet, Mikey comes running out his backpack half open and papers flying. Running straight towards him, he signals him to start running too.

"She's going to kill me!" He yells.

As soon as he reaches TJ the door flings open and standing there is a very angry large woman.

"That's it! You're life is over young man!" She screams while standing in her pink fuzzy robe, her hair sticking every stray way. "You can kiss those books goodbye, all of it!" She shrieks as we continue to get out of her line of vision.

Mikey suddenly stops, bending over trying to catch his breath.

"My life is over," he says before standing upright. "All the books, I pleaded not the books," he continued dramatically before exhaling loudly. "But what does she do? Takes the treasured books," he finishes as he gazes back to the house.

Rolling his eyes again for the umpteenth time, TJ just pats his friend on the back.

"Hate to break this to you my friend," he begins as Mikey stares right at him. "But you actually have to have a life before it's over," he finishes with a mock sad expression.

His friend just looks at him utterly flabbergasted.

"I do too have a life," he announces. "Maybe it's not filled with epic irresponsibility, and being arrested but my books give me an epic adventure that lasts a lifetime, pure poetry and total life inspiration." Mikey replies getting more dream like with every word.

"Well, you know I believe is total life inspiration?" TJ asks with a smirk already inwardly smiling to where he's going with this.

"What?" His friend replies completely enthralled.

The other boy then leans in really close to his ear, as if he's about to say the most important discovery of his life.

"Porn," he states with a laugh. "Now that's pure poetry," he finishes with a smirk as Mikey's eyes go wide before filling with disgust.

"You know, unlike common belief- porn is not the most important thing. Actually it's extremely disgusting and degrading towards women. Anyways, it all comes down to the basic act regardless how it's done," Mikey replies.

TJ just smirks slightly.

"It is not enough to conquer; one must also know how to seduce," He replies smoothly.

Suddenly Mikey stops walking and his eyes get that far away look they always do when he has an epiphany.

"Oh how I love Voltaire, maybe he has a point," he says suddenly snapping back to reality.

TJ just chuckles in response to his friend.

"Don't worry my friend," he says as he hits him on the back. "You won't be a virgin forever," he finishes.

…

"Hey dip shit," Vince says with a nod as TJ and Mikey walk up.

Standing next to him is the very built Gus. God, he must be the only male gay who actually didn't appear gay whatsoever. His shirt shows off practically every muscle in his body, as his blond hair blows lightly in the wind.

Pulling out of a joint, he puts it to his mouth and lights it to Mikey's horror.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm so getting arrested, and then she'll burn my books!" Mikey wails.

The other three boys just laugh hysterically before Gus puts his arm around him and smiles widely.

"Oh come on Mikey, I mean you're already halfway over to the dark side, might as well join" Gus says while still smiling before taking the joint from TJ and taking a deep inhale.

Slowly exhaling, TJ watches in complete humor as Mikey still is breathing as if on the brink of hyperventilation. Gus then holds it out to Mikey, not speaking.

"No, no, nope, not gonna happen!" Mikey exclaims backing away as if it was an explosive. The rest of the boys laugh before finishing it off.

TJ then closes his eyes as he feels the effects wash over him, before dropping it and stomping the fire out.

"Come on, the Spinelli and Gretchen will already be in class" TJ speaks as he waves off the smoke.

"Yeah, and you better keep your mouth shut or Spinelli is going to kick your ass if she finds out you had a joint and didn't share it with her," Vince says as they walk towards the front building.

Mikey just snorts, while Gus laughs.

"Yeah man, you remember the last time- she didn't supply you for like a fucking week" Gus says.

TJ remembered well, it was like the worse week of his existence. Not that he was a drug addict, but it was during spring break and he needed some serious shit. The little lady outright smoked it in front of him and refused him anything.

"Ha, learned my lesson with that one" TJ said as they approached the double doors.

Walking into the hallway, they were suddenly bombarded with everyone and everything. Girls in short skirts and tight shirts and Mikey looks as him he's about to pass out from the sheer shock of seeing attractive women in such close proximities'.

"Relax, this year is going to be amazing" he says as puts a hand on his shoulder.

As they reach the lockers, he opens his and puts his stuff in. Turning around he comes face to face with the beautiful blond he's been thinking about since this morning.

"Hey, Detweiler, looking good" she says with a seductive smirk.

He simply smirks in return. Goal:

Fuck Ashley A. before school lets out.

"Well, you certainly know how get my attention" He responds still smirking.

She then steps up closer to him, flaunting her bare skin, mainly her chest.

"Had you in my mind all morning, wanted to find a way to uh" she says pausing. "Get to know you better," she states with a gleam in her eye.

Suddenly excitement welled up inside him. _This is just too easy, in just a few moments I'm going to fucking Ashley A! _

"Well, I think I have a place in mind" he states as he caresses her right side, barely touching the bottom of her tightly clothed breasts. Her eyes then rake over him practically eye-fucking him in the hallway.

"Hey TJ!" A girl suddenly announces obliviously to what she is interrupting.

Irritation runs through him immediately, but soon enough fades out when he sees it's only Gretchen. She just stands there, with an overly enthusiastic expression on her face. Her brown hair is won in two braids and her outfit is ridiculously quirky. But it's all Gretchen and she wouldn't be Gretchen without wearing her outlandish bright neon colors.

"Art room 10:00 Deitweiler," Ashley suddenly announces as she backs away. "I'll be ready," she finishes seductively.

As his eyes follow her down the hallway, they suddenly stop at another figure. Wearing the shortest dark-grey dress he's ever seen, Spinelli smirks knowingly at him as she leans casually against the wall with her signature army boots on her legs. Slowly looking up her fishnet tights, he finally makes it up to her face. Her dark, khol smudged eyes gleam mischievously at him.

The girl is his best friend, practically his sister, but any idiot can realize just how damn sexy she is. Following her gaze, she looks at the retreating form of Ashley A and winks at him quickly before disappearing into the classroom.

"Uh hello," Gretchen says. "Earth to TJ, TJ come in," Gretchen continues obnoxiously.

Snapping back to reality he then turns around and engulfs the girl in a really big hug. Immediately the girl just stands there, unresponsive.

"Uh you're kind of crushing me friend" she says as he squeezes her really hard.

Chuckling, he releases her and they walk to class falling into the same joking conversation they always do.

…

He opens the door and sitting on the desk, staring suggestively at him is Ashley. He walks slowly to her, slipping in right between her legs.

"Why Miss Ashley A. I find your school project a little lacking. I thinks it's time to remedy that," TJ speaks lowly smirking.

She then smiles sexily at him before biting her lip suggestively. Her eyes are completely dark with want and lust.

"Well then teacher, by all means teach" she says innocently.

Immediately he grabs the bottom of her shirt and smothers his lips on hers. Dragging the shirt up, she quickly pulls it off and tosses it aside before rushing to take his off as well. Then grabbing her by the waist, he roughly pushes her back on the desk and hoist himself in between her. As he grinds into her, she opens her mouth and moans.

Taking the opportunity, he slips his tongue inside. Exploring her mouth, their tongues fight each other for dominance as she undoes his pants.

Most people hate high school.

But most people weren't TJ Deitweler.

_Coming up…._

"_So you're asking me if I can help you test run a time machine?" Spinelli asks. _

_The other girl just looks at her apprehensively for a moment. _

"_Well yeah," she finally states. _

_Spinelli just looks at her for a moment. _

"_That's a microwave Gretchen, you can't honestly believe you can punch in a couple of numbers to go back in time to prove you were there so you can get the perfect attendance award?" The girl says slowly. _

_Gretchen just looks around for a moment. _

"_I see why the hell not," she says with a shrug._

* * *

><p><em><em>Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Gretchen

So thanks for your reviews! This chapter was so much fun to write!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are you trying to tell me Mrs. Kemp?" Gretchen asked with concern heavy in her voice.<p>

The plump school secretary just simply took off her glasses and folded her hands. Her red smudged lipstick smeared across part of her teeth. The woman looked simply unprofessional and overrated.

"Sit," the woman stated while pointing to the chair.

Gretchen slowly sat down and fiddled with her banana watch looking expectantly at the secretary. She was already dreading the words which were to come. If they told her what she thinks they will, they might as well have told her she's got cancer. People like her just don't get in this kind of predicament; after all, she did have a reputation to keep up.

Everything depended on this moment.

"What I'm telling you is that you cannot possibly win the award for perfect attendance since you don't have perfect attendance," the woman stated slowly as if speaking to a child. "Comprende?"

Suddenly it was as if all the air was being sucked from the room, everything Gretchen knew was flashing in front of her eyes, all her accomplishments, all her amazing grades, all those nights not partying with friends amounting to nothing. What did any of it mean if she couldn't even get the perfect attendance award! And what's worse, was that she was there the day they have no record of.

"But Mrs. Kemp you don't understand," she began hysterically. "I was there that day, I swear on Newton's laws of gravity, and that's like sacred!" She wailed. "You just can't do this to me, I mean if I don't get this award then I won't get into Harvard then won't get the education to further myself and I can just kiss my dreams of finding colonization on Mars goodbye." She continued dramatically practically panting after she finished.

Mrs. Kemp simply looked completely unfazed by her outburst and just sat there unimpressed for a moment before responding.

"Look, unless you can prove you were there that day I'm afraid there's nothing I can do," she stated before sorting through some papers on her desk. "Now if you don't mind, I have other students to attend to, like the foreign exchange student who doesn't find it customary to wear pants in public," she said agitatedly while pointing harshly to person behind the girl.

Gretchen simply turned her head and found a young man smiling goofily at her with nothing but a polo and briefs on.

"Wowzers," Gretchen breathed out staring directly at his crotch.

Well it wasn't as if she could help it, it was all out there parading itself in those tight material that barely covered his backside. _Stop staring at it! _ But she couldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried it was as if her eyes were glued on spot. It was simply just so, well big! Her eyes, wide with shock and embarrassment, just stayed fixated on it.

"Ms. Grundler," Mrs. Kemp's harsh voice startled her out of her daze.

Blushing at least four shades of red, she shot up and hastily tried to free herself from the room, but her footing caught on the chair and the next thing she knew she was flying downwards. She could practically hear the Jaws theme song playing loudly as his crotch came zooming in towards her as she fell towards him.

Panicking, she held her hands in front of her face as she came hurdling right into the place she least wanted to be. Suddenly she realized she knocked him down right along with her, and to her horror, her hands and face were practically manhandling his stuff. In shock, she simply stayed there for a moment before the realization finally hit her full on. Suddenly she harshly pushed down on him receiving a painful moan from his lips, and stumbled to a standing position.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" She screamed. "Oh, um, sorry?" She faltered before running out of the room.

The first experience she's received that's even remotely close to sex, has to be an embarrassing accident where she practically damaged his goods. Sad thing is, it would probably would be her last.

"Fucking Wowzers."

…

Gretchen walked slowly to class, an overwhelming sense of darkness seemed to lay heavy on her shoulders; after all, her life dream was just shot to hell. Everything she worked for seemed to disappear now, and there was nothing left to salvage. Mars would just have to forever be unexplored. Well unless someone else discovered her secret colony. The thought caused a whole new onslaught of negative emotions.

_This must be what it feels like to be depressed. _

Hanging her head down, she headed to her first period class that she was now fifteen minutes late. _Great next thing I know, I'll be spiraling down the lonely road of cutting class and hiding behind gross dumpsters. _

Opening the door, the teacher's head shoots straight towards her. Mr. Ripple was way harsh, she could practically feel his irritation radiating off him. She deserved this, why she deserved every nasty look and condescending glare she received. As she scurried over to her desk, Ashley T shoved her book bag and caused Gretchen to stumble quite dramatically.

"Oh my god, Gretchen," Ashley spoke in mock surprise. "I am like so sorry, I so didn't even like see there," she finished with mock sincerity.

Gretchen merely looked at her with a hurt expression. It was so typical of the Ashleys to make her life a living Hell, but it didn't soften the blow. No matter how long the bullying happened, it still made her feel like a freak. It was always a reminder how she didn't belong there, everyone else seemed to find where they belonged except her. Not that she didn't have great friends, but no one really seemed to understand her at all.

Ashley T laughed along with some of the class and picked up her grande latte. As she took a sip, her chair suddenly was roughly kicked forward, causing her to spill her latte all over her white sweater and face. Screaming really loudly, she stood up and swirled around and came face to face with a smirking Spinelli. Gretchen smiled to herself, she really did have great friends, especially her bestest best friend.

"Oh my lord," Spinelli mocked in a preppy voice. "I must have totally blinked as foot somehow disconnected from the floor to the back of your chair," she finished with a smirk.

Her thickly khol-lined eyes, twinkled in amusement at the other girl's furious expression.

"You will so pay for that Spinelli," she screeched before crying and bolting out the door.

The rest of the class roared in laughter and clapped. Spinelli merely shrugged her shoulders to Gretchen before turning and walking up to Mr. Ripple. Holding out her hand, he gave her a slip. No one had to ask what he was giving her, nor did he need to tell her. Everyone knew she was going to see Miss Hoar, which was subsequently pronounced whore, for the little stunt she pulled. Spinelli didn't mind it though, she typically got out of trouble mainly because she refused to speak hardly at all, just sat there with that infamous smirk of hers.

Gretchen smiled in her direction before sitting down and taking out her notebook. Suddenly she found herself determined to set right that previous error of her attendance. Jotting down ideas, something finally occurred to her. It was like the light bulb went off, an epiphany of a lifetime! A time machine! Gretchen Grundler was going to build the world's first working time machine and prove her attendance and get that award she so whole-heartedly deserved!

Smiling broadly, she couldn't wait till school was over.

…

Parts were strewn everywhere, metal pieces all over the floor as a blue print graced the linoleum floor in the kitchen. Gretchen had her glasses on, a torch to her right and a mask on her head. The entire room was a complete wreck, and she was grateful her dad wasn't home yet. Oh the surprise he would come home to though! She would be the best child in the world! Honestly, what kid could beat building a working time machine!

"So let me get this straight, you're asking me if I can help you test run a time machine?" Spinelli asked with a raised eyebrow_. _

The other girl just looked at her apprehensively for a moment.

"Well yeah," she finally stated.

Spinelli just looked at her quizzically before pointing to the metal box.

"That's a microwave Gretchen," she stated slowly. "A microwave," she continued with emphasis. "You honestly expect me to believe that you can punch in a couple of numbers to go back in time to prove you were there so you can get the perfect attendance award," the girl said slowly.

Gretchen just looked around for a moment.

"I don't see why the hell not," she stated with a shrug.

Pulling down her mask, she picked up the torch and set fire to a piece of metal. This was going to work, she had too, if not all her dreams would be flushed down the toilet. As she worked diligently, she chuckled watching her best friend try to make sense of the blue prints.

"Ok, since you're the genius and I care barely add in my head, I'm going to let you finish this while I go raid your dads liquor cabinet," Spinelli stated with a huff as she put the blue prints down.

Gretchen shook her head as Spinelli stood up and brushed her over, sized t-shirt off. Spinelli truly was something else, only she could get away with wearing a t-shirt and ripped tights and not be called a slut. Maybe it was because people either wanted to be with her or be her. Not even the Ashleys could do a lot of damage to her rep, mainly because Spinelli was an anomaly all her own.

"Just be careful, my dad sometimes counts his alcohol" Gretchen warned.

As her friend opened up the cabinet, the rough crunching of gravel was the tell-tale sign that her dad was home. Spinelli instantly grabbed a bottle of tequila and skidded across the room, sliding somewhat as she hid it in her book bag. As she quickly sat down, the two immediately bubbled into laughter. The door then opened and Gretchen's father stood transfixed in the doorway.

"What did you do?" He asked, his face looking completely horrified.

Gretchen simply looked at her best friend for a moment, giving her an 'oops' face before turning back to her dad.

"Uh, building a time machine" she said with a nervous laugh.

He just looked at her and then back to the mess all over his floor, seemingly unable to speak.

Suddenly a girl, walked in behind him sporting skinny jeans and a pink top. Her short brown hair was in a bob and she looked at the floor in amusement before looking back at Gretchen.

"Well some things certainly change," she said with a slight sneer.

Gretchen was not amused though, actually she was livid and slightly hurt. Why wasn't she told Alexis was coming home? Why would her dad keep this from her?

"What are you doing here?" She asked slowly.

The girl just looked at her before laughing a little as she walked through all the metals pieces strewn across the floor.

"Well, nice to see you too little sister" she stated as she walked past her.

Irritation welled up inside her at the situation. She loved her sister, but that didn't mean she liked her.

"You only three minutes older you twot!" she yelled after her.

Alexis merely laughed and kept walking.

"Hey, you do not call your sister that!" Her father replied firmly.

"What? She acting like a complete jerk," Gretchen responded.

Immediately his eyes flared up and took a step forward but not before stumbling over her mess. Spinelli snorted softly before shutting up as he glared at her.

"Look I don't what the hell you thing you're doing, but I worked all day getting this damn house clean and now you've demolished our kitchen!" He wailed as he dramatically held his arms out.

Momentary guilt weighed on her at ruining all his hard work but then remembering Alexis biting remark ticked her off again. Yeah well he could have at least warned her about her sister returning home!

"Yeah, well you're the one who didn't say anything about Alexis!" She yelled not caring about his angry expression. "You just brought her home and didn't even warn me!" She continued as she flung her mask off and slammed it down.

"That is no excuse to ruin my kitchen and call your sister a foul name young lady," he stated through clenched teeth. "What has she ever done to you anyways," he finished firmly.

She just stood there for a moment, almost in shock. Was he blind, deaf or just plain dumb? It was so obvious his 'Golden Child' loved nothing more than to taunt and make her life a living hell. All the snide comments, demeaning attitude and constant remarks from their parents of 'Why can't you be more like Alexis' nearly made her vomit.

"You know what Dad," she sneered. "Don't even fucking worry about it," She stated before turning to Spinelli. "Let's go," she finished before stalking out the room but not before tripping slightly across a thick cord.

God, she was such a klutz! Why couldn't she make just one dramatic leave and do it flawlessly? But obviously the gods weren't so kind in that area. That would just have to do. Sighing loudly, she walked out the front door with Spinelli right on her heels.

As they briskly walked away from the house she heard her dad curse to himself.

"You get back here young lady!" He yelled loudly.

She simply ignored him and all his threatening comments.

They walked for a little longer before she finally stopped and sat on the ground with a pout. Spinelli stood there for a little longer before sitting beside her.

"I just don't get it," Gretchen finally stated. "I make perfect grades, I've never missed a day of school, and I don't anything" she continued. "I mean TJ cut class today to have sexual relations with Ashley A and I try building a time machine," she finished with a huff.

Immediately Spinelli started laughing but stopping almost immediately.

"I'm sorry," she stated with a suppressed grin. "You just said sexual relations and it uh, well it was quite hilarious actually" she continued.

"See what I mean!" Gretchen said flailing her arms. "I don't even say having sex, why can't he just accept me?" She finished as she picked up a small rock and threw it, to which it consequently hit an older woman walking across the street.

"Oh man," she exclaimed. "Sorry!"

The woman just flipped her off to which Gretchen inhaled surprised.

"Come on," Spinelli stated suddenly as she got up.

Gretchen looked up at her quizzically.

"What," she asked.

Spinelli just smirked and pulled out her bottle of tequila.

"You need cheering up," she stated as she helped her friend stand. "So we're going somewhere that always makes you happier," she finished as she opened the bottle and threw the cap to the side before grabbing Gretchen's hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked down the street hand in hand.

No one could cheer her up like Spinelli, mainly because no one knew her as well.

"We are going to the petting zoo," Spinelli stated. "And I'm going to drink till I'm totally fucked up to keep myself sane," she finished before taking a big swig of tequila.

* * *

><p>Coming up next:<p>

"_She's a really great fuck right," the man stated as he poured his coffee. _

_Gus looked at him trying to hide his disgust. _

"_Yeah, she is" he replied quietly before walking out the door to Spinelli. _

_The two walked together in silence. _

"_My dad just doesn't understand, but it's not his fault" He stated ignoring her knowing expression. _

…

_Gus sat there as the man wiped blood off his mouth, trying to suppress the feelings this man was evoking from him. His hands were soft, the fingertips enticing as the caressed the side of his mouth. The gesture was so simple and yet so seductive at the same time. Gus then raised his eyes to his, and he knew then, he was done for. _

"_Is it so wrong to want to be wanted, accepted?" Gus whispered as he put his hand on the other man's that was still on his mouth. _

_The man then closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them, taking his hand away and stepping back putting distance between them two. _

_Suddenly the door opened and young woman stood there. _

"_Hey Trish, I was just helping my student" the man stated quickly. _

_And just like that the moment was ruined. Student. Gus looked at the man he wanted so badly, and not just physically. But he was his student, and she was his fiancé. _

_And the world was fucking cruel._

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<br>_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love it when people enjoy my writing! I hope you like this chapter.

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter is a little higher.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Plot: Gus tries to handle his feelings for his young heterosexual teacher.<p>

Previously on Recess: Well everything is awesome in the world of TJ Deitweiler, while Gretchen's has just turned to shit! Annoying and completely popular, parents wish she where more like her sister, has to move back in? Oh and how could I forget? Apparently Ashley A. and TJ are hooking up.

* * *

><p>Gus woke up to the annoying blaring of his alarm clock. Knocking it off the shelf, he groaned slightly before rolling out of bed. Taking care of his business in the bathroom, he quickly walked back to his room. Four-thirty in the morning, just enough time to do his morning routine before school. Dropping to the floor, he did a hundred pushups in reps of ten, making sure to breathe properly. After the pushups, he did either weight-training or cardio, today was weight training. Halfway between, he took a minute break, drinking water before quickly getting back to it. After he finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. His figure was in amazing shape, mainly due to his father and his ridiculous need for him to do this insane daily workout. But he couldn't deny the results of that workout; it did make him look good.<p>

Walking back to the bathroom, he stripped off his flannel pants and boxers and turned on the shower. He stepped in and sighed contentedly as the water beat down on him. As the water ran on his body, his mind wondered absently to curly brown hair and green eyes. Mr. Taylor was the most handsome man Gus had ever laid eyes on, from the way his curly brown hair fell into his piercing green eyes, to the way his smile highlighted his perfectly straight teeth. His tight button up shirt left little to the imagination about his lean torso and his black pants to his long, muscular legs. As his thoughts ran wild his hand absentmindedly went downward.

"Fuck," he groaned out as he stroked himself.

It had been a while since he relieved tension. And all those after classes talks with Mr. Taylor hadn't helped much either. Actually the last time they talked, they went into a conversation about sexuality in Victorian literature. Yeah, way too fucking long since last doing this. He hated his feelings for his teacher, knowing they were pointless, the man wasn't even gay. His feelings were nothing but problems for him and he somehow needed to get over it.

Placing his hand on the tile wall, he cursed softly again as he felt that familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach. Shuddering, he tilted his head back, letting the water run down his face as he groaned with his release, the euphoric sensation washing over him. Immediately placing the other hand on the tile before bracing himself, his breaths came out labored.

"Christ," he breathed out before cleaning himself up.

As he finished getting ready, he took one last glance at his sandy blonde hair before walking downstairs. His dad was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. His dad used to be a Navy Seal back in the day, but after Gus's mom died, his dad came back home and worked as a trainer for the local military school. Gus had attended at one point, but told his dad he wanted his last two years to be a chance for him to have a normal teenage high school experience. After much pleading and consistent nagging, his dad finally complied.

"Morning," his dad said briskly, never looking up from his newspaper.

Gus just stared back at him. It was sad how his silence spoke volumes, all he ever wanted was to be accepted, to be loved and yet he questioned it daily. Pouring himself a cup of strong coffee, he shook off his insecurities. Yearning for things to be different would never help anyone, much less himself. Drinking the black liquid, he grimaced slightly is it burned down his throat.

Suddenly his dad put his paper down and looked at him sternly. Gus tried not to act intimidated by his piercing stare. He knew that look, the look that radiated anger and disappointment. Would he ever stop disappointing the people he loved?

_Of course not, don't you remember the last thing you said to her before she was ripped away from you? _

He shook his head at the nasty thought; he refused to go down that road today.

"I did my weekly inspection yesterday, and aside from your room resembling a tornado invasion," he began sternly before reaching behind him and pulling out two pamphlets to which Gus panicked. "I found these," he finished with the same disappointed expression.

Gus's breathing quickened slightly; he wasn't supposed to find those. He thought he had successfully hidden those, they were private.

"They're, um," he stumbled.

"I know what they are son," his dad interrupted harshly before slamming them on the table. "I'm just wondering what the hell they were doing in your room," he finished coldly.

Gus closed his eyes trying to think how to word his thoughts without causing World War 3. He took a deep breath before opening them and looking into the eyes of his very angry father.

"They're just backup plans dad," he began slowly. "They mean nothing," he finished softly.

_Like the fuck they are, they're everything to you; your dreams, what you really want in life. _

His dad just looked sternly before replying.

"Remember our agreement," he started slowly before Gus interrupted.

"Yeah I know, go to high school then attend Naval War College in New Port," he finished with an edge. "I haven't forgotten." He continued before taking the pamphlets and stalking to the trash and throwing them away. "They're nothing, they mean nothing," he finished strongly.

Anger welled up inside of him at the conversation. This wasn't what he wanted; this was never what he wanted.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Gus knew who it was without even opening the door yet. Turning the knob and opening the door, Spinelli stood there in a pair of black skinny jeans, low-cut black loose tank and a lot of chain necklaces. Gus knew what he was, he knew he was gay, but he wasn't blind. Spinelli was honestly the prettiest girl he had ever come into contact with, and even he got himself off a couple of times because of her. Her trademark smirk was perfectly in place, and a twinkle in her khol-rimmed eyes glinted mischievously at him.

She then quickly side-stepped him and he didn't miss his dad's brief appreciation of her before pulling himself together again.

"Spinelli, good to see you this morning" his father stated.

She simply smiled coyly at him.

"Hello Sir," she nearly purred.

Gus rolled his eyes at her attempts to work up his dad, which apparently was starting to work because his dad's eyes moved to her lips almost immediately. God it was disgusting. Grabbing her hand he began to pull her away.

"Come on incredibly sexy girlfriend, we're going to be late," he stated as he pulled her out the house.

As they left she started laughing as they walked down the street.

"Honestly Gus, when are you ever going to tell your dad you're gay," she stated with a laugh.

"When he stops trying to fuck my best-friend," he quipped to which he received a snort from her.

Shaking his head, he continued.

"Really, you've got to put your seductive techniques on the back burner with my dad, it's grossing me out," he stated with a frown.

She snickered slightly as they continued down the street. As they reached the school Gus immediately felt self-conscience. He knew it was stupid, feeling this insecure over a teacher, who wasn't even gay! But he couldn't help it; he wanted him to notice him. As they maneuvered their way through the crowd, a group a teens started to laugh at him slightly.

"Well if it isn't for little miss faggot over here," a boy drawled.

Immediately Gus turned around and came face to face with Bob, or better known as King Bob in grade school. He was bully when they were children, some things never changed. Spinelli looked at Bob with an unreadable expression on her face.

"What do you want," Gus spat out, suddenly feeling angry.

The idiot boy just snickered a little before his face turned into a nasty scowl.

"Just all you fucking perverts to go back to hell where you belong," he replied coldly from which he received a handful of laughs.

Gus suddenly saw red, his irritation going up to a whole new level. He was so not in the fucking mood for this today. After his run in with his dad he really didn't need this. But before he replied Spinelli then stepped forward towards Bob. Gus saw his eyes practically eye-fucking her as she stood there with a cocky expression on her face.

"What's the matter Bob, feeling intimidated that a gay guy may actually a better fuck than you'll ever be?" She asked tauntingly.

Bob's face flushed red for a second, but he recovered quickly. Everyone knew of Bob's crush on Spinelli, and how she would never give him the time of day.

"Take a good look Bob, because he's about to get way more than you'll ever get from me," she continued smoothly.

Suddenly Mr. Taylor appeared in the hallway and Gus and his eyes locked briefly before Spinelli gripped his chin roughly and pressed her lips to his. All coherent thought left him as she gently bit his bottom lip to which he groaned slightly. Slipping her tongue in his mouth, she kissed him hard as she wound her hands in his blond hair. It was by far the best kiss he had ever received in his life, but it was all for show. He didn't actually feel anything for the girl, and neither did she feel anything for him. But when he opened his eyes and saw his teacher's eyes darken slightly, a whole new passion ignited him and he was consumed with it.

Taking his hands on her waist, he roughly propelled her backwards and into the lockers hard. As he gripped her waist, she ground into him for friction. All he could think about was those eyes that were staring at him. He wanted his teacher to feel something, to be agitated just like him. He wanted a reaction out of him. He could faintly hear Spinelli laughing in his mouth knowing what caused this reaction.

"Mr. Griswald and Miss Spinelli, that is quite enough," a rough voice interrupted.

Gus then let go of Spinelli and raised an eyebrow at her flushed state. Surely that couldn't have turned her on. And then he saw it, or rather him. The object of Spinelli's flustered state. TJ Deitweler stood afar from the crowd with a darkened expression, not even paying attention to the blond who was all over him.

Turning around he came to face with his gorgeous teacher, who adorned a rather pissed expression on his handsome face. Gus just internally smiled, he had done it, evoked a reaction out of him.

"Sorry Mr. Taylor, I just couldn't" she paused before glancing back at TJ, "resist," she finished with a sexy smirk before stalking off past TJ without glancing his way.

Mr. Taylor just stood there looking directly at Gus before turning to the rest of the students.

"Show's over people, get a move on it," he stated harshly before turning back to Gus. "Detention Mr. Griswald. Be in my classroom at four pm sharp and don't be late or it's another detention," he finished coldly before turning and briskly walking down the hall.

Gus knew detention was bad, but he couldn't stop the excitement building inside of him. If this was what it took to get the man's attention, he would gladly do it every day until he graduated.

* * *

><p>Four o' clock rolled by quicker than he anticipated, and soon Gus found himself gathering his stuff and heading towards Mr. Taylor's classroom. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and TJ stepped in front of him. His expression was one of amusement and his blue twinkled at him.<p>

"So, that was one hell of a show this morning," he stated with a smirk. "So how was kissing the infamous Spinelli like anyhow?"

Gus just laughed before walking again.

"She's a damn good kisser that's for sure, but you know I don't like her that way" he replied.

TJ simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You know just cause you're gay doesn't mean you can't appreciated her tongue in your mouth," he quipped in return.

"You're only saying that because you're straight man," Gus replied with a snort. "Oh me giving a show, what's up with you and Barbie? I thought you were only into her for a good fuck?" Gus asked smoothly.

TJ just shrugged his shoulders again.

"It's nothing serious, but she was really good, so why give that up right now? Anyways, you coming to the lake?" He asked changing the subject.

"Nah man, I got detention with Mr. Taylor for that little show Spinelli and I gave today," Gus said.

TJ just nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later man" he replied as he started walking off.

Gus continued walking for a moment before stopping and turning around.

"Hey TJ," he called to which the boy turned around. "Talking about appreciating her tongue in my mouth, don't think I missed that little exchange between you two." He claimed before turning back around and walking again.

"Whatever man, you're delusional" TJ called back.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night TJ," he replied before turning the corner.

As he walked down the last hallway that led to Mr. Taylor's room, he felt alive with anticipation. He reached the door and took a moment before turning the knob slowly and walking inside. Mr. Turner sat at his desk, his curly hair falling into his eyes slightly as he worked on papers. His black shirt was rolled up on the sleeves. He looked up at Gus and his expression was unreadable.

"Ah, there you are," he began icily. "I was wondering if you somehow got lost finding my classroom three hallways down from your last period," he finished agitatedly before pointing to the desk in front of him. "Sit," he demanded to which Gus's thoughts ran a little inappropriately regarding to how that tone was starting to turn him on.

Swallowing slightly, he walked to the desk and sat down. Finally Mr. Taylor got up and walked around to the front of his own teacher's desk and leaned lightly on it. Gus had a hard time trying not to appreciate his Adonis type body too obviously. But Mr. Taylor didn't seem to notice, as his face was still graced with an irritated scowl.

"So, that little display this morning," the teacher began. "Left me a little confused," he finished.

Gus just shifted nervously in his chair, wanting to cower beneath the man's gaze.

"Oh really," he breathed out. "How?" he asked not meeting his eyes.

Gus looked up slightly at the man.

"Well, I was under the impression you were same sex oriented," Mr. Taylor stated.

_Yeah and I wish you were the same. _

Suddenly Gus became ashamed of his behavior and felt embarrassed in front of this perfect creature in front of him. Looking down at his shoes, he decided to stay quiet. Suddenly he heard the teacher move and saw his hands on his desk.

"Gus look at me," Mr. Taylor stated.

Gus simply stayed looking at the floor, too embarrassed to look into his eyes.

"Look at me," the man repeated quietly but more firmly.

Finally the man must have had enough, because Gus felt his teacher's hand grip his chin softly. His skin tingled on contact and he felt his breathing quicken at his touch. The hand then forced his head up to look at him. Gus found his teacher crouched in front of his desk looking at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Bob is just an ass," Gus began to which he received a raised eyebrow for coarse language. "And Spinelli is my best friend and she helped me shut him up, the kiss was nothing," he said before looking directly into the other man's blue eyes. "It meant nothing," he breathed out.

Mr. Taylor stayed quiet for a second.

"Don't let anyone ever belittle you for who you are Gus," he began. "You are an amazing person, and I don't think you really know how special you are." He continued softly. "But letting someone take advantage of you in that manner to simply get people's attention is wrong Gus." He finished sternly.

Suddenly the air became thick, tension electrified with all the things left unsaid. Gus felt his heartbeat elevating to new heights. Mr. Taylor's hand then softly left his chin only to caress the corner of his mouth. His hands were soft, the fingertips enticing as the caressed the side of his mouth. The gesture was so simple and yet so seductive at the same time. Gus felt his head spin with unresolved tension and want, yes he wanted him, but he wanted every part of him. He wanted something more than just a good fuck, he wanted something deeper.

"Is it so wrong to want to be wanted, accepted?" Gus whispered as he put his hand on the other man's that was still on his mouth.

The man then closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them, taking his hand away and stepping back putting distance between them two.

Suddenly a door opened and the two jumped at the noise. The moment was lost as Gus heard a young woman's voice on the phone.

"Yeah Amy, will do, alright I talk you later," she said before hanging up and turning to Mr. Taylor.

"Hey Honey, I was here to remind you of our engagement party," she stated with a smile before noticing Gus. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she stated.

Gus felt as if the air had been sucked from the room. Engagement? The man was engaged? Feeling light headed, he tried to wrap his head around the notion.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Trish" Mr. Turner said before turning to Gus. "You're free to go early, I completely forgot about my previous plans," he finished before looking apologetically at Trish.

Gus quietly got up and numbly walked out the door. He couldn't feel a much of anything except the pressing pain on his chest.

Student. Gus looked back at the man he wanted so badly, and not just physically. But he was his student, and she was his fiancée.

And the world was fucking cruel.

**Coming Up Next:**

"_Honestly Gretchen, you really haven't been kissed by anyone yet?" Spinelli asked the girl. _

_Gretchen simply looked away, avoiding eye-contact with her best friend. Suddenly Spinelli had an idea, a brilliant idea. She leaned forward and kissed the girl full on the mouth. Gretchen gasped in surprise to which Spinelli took advantage of and slipped her tongue inside. Suddenly Gretchen pulled away and stumbled back. _

"_What, you just," she stumbled out touching her mouth to which Spinelli merely smirked in amusement. "What the fuck Spinelli!" She finished more strongly. _

"_Well, now you can't whine about never being kissed," she stated before lighting a cigarette and inhaling. _

_Blowing out the smoke slowly she just laughed a little at Gretchen's horrified expression. It was hilarious actually. It's not as if she was into girls or anything, but the girl just wouldn't stop going on and on about how she was a kissing virgin. _

_Well now she wasn't. _

…

_TJ held up a piece of paper, and looked at her coyly. _

"_A list, really? And the first one to complete it gets the last joint?" He asked to which she smirked in return. _

_He then stepped forward, getting right in front of her face. _

"_Be prepared little girl," he challenged before briefly looking at her mouth._

* * *

><p><em>So please review! <em>


End file.
